


Harry's Universe

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lots of OC's, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: The Summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts started the same as always. His uncle took his school things away and locked them up then beat and raped Harry before locking him in his room the Cupboard-under-the-stairs. While Harry is trying to get comfortable on his old mattress he discovers one of Dudley's VR visors. He decides to put it on and enter the game just so he doesn't have to deal with the pain anymore. He should have realized that anything of Dudley's that ended up in his room had to be broken.Harry's mind gets transported and trapped in Universe is it his fault? Is it Dudley's for the broken visor? Everything seems to be normal about the game even if Harry can't log out.But there is dark secret lurking behind Universe and people don't want the secret to be discovered. They will go to any lengths to make sure no one finds out and that means taking Harry.People all over the world have ended up trapped in Universe and they had done everything they could to try and hide it.Once in the game Harry loses his memories. How will this play out? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Universe is a story I started writing back in Jr. High and that was forever ago so please bare with me. Other versions of this story are floating around the net as well. I know I posted a version on Fanfic.
> 
> Please Read and enjoy input is always welcome
> 
> Have a nice day!

Harry coughed blood into his hand as his body shook. He was sure he had several broken bones and that his uncle had torn something while raping him. He knew he was bleeding from all over. He moved around on the small crib mattress trying to get comfortable but something kept poking him in the back causing him massive amounts of pain. He was finally able to find out what it was a feat made hard by the fact that he couldn't move his left arm from his chest and that he was sure his right arm was broken again. He was shocked to see Dudley's VR visor. What was it doing here? Had Dudley got fed up with the Character he'd created? Or was Dudley setting him up again? Harry thought it was probably the latter. Oh, well, if he was going to get in trouble he might as well do something wrong besides he could use an escape from the pain. With that he put the visor on and touched the button on the side that would allow him to go into the game.

* * *

He appeared in a dark room with only a black haired, scantly dressed woman as company.

"Choose your Character." the woman said, in a robotic voice.

A blue screen appeared in front of Harry. He blinked at it there were too many choices and his head was spinning. 

"How about just the way I look now without any scars or bruises or anything like that?" Harry said, to the woman and the screen. "Please?"

The woman blinked at him. She wasn't an NPC but a Player and GM she just used the voice and this avi for this so players didn't know her on sight. She brought up her own blue screen and made it so. 

"Your class?" she prompted the boy looked ready to pass out. What was going on? 100% realism or not he should not be like that upon entering the game. Harry blinked at her and the screen again. Obviously he was having a hard to time trying to focus. "You really don't need to choose now but it makes things easier. Everyone starts out as a Villager class which levels up quickly. Once you get to a certain level in Villager class you can pick your first game class." She hoped he understood. "Each Class has it's own strengths and weakness' as well as skill set......" Harry blinked at her. She could help it she smiled. "Okay why don't tell me some things about yourself and we'll chose the right class for you......"

As soon as she said that she got an alert.

**This boys class has already been chosen.**

She tried to find out where that came from but was blocked which was odd. She tried to rework it but she couldn't do that either. She was getting angry Chain was going to hear about this. She brought up what the boy's class was. His final class was chosen as Guardian class. That explained why she couldn't reset it. They had no idea how Guardian class worked or how it got into the game. The game itself always chose people for that class. Some older players had suffered resets because they'd been chosen after years of playing. As far as she knew this boy was the first to be chosen on log in. 

"You picked a great class." She told the boy. 

"I did?" Harry said, he couldn't remember picking a class.

"Yes, you did. Now what is your name? Or would you prefer to use a name you come up with?"

"Uh......." Harry frowned, thinking as hard as he could. "I ......uh....can't remember my name....and I don't think that I can think of one." 

The woman was frowning. What was wrong with this boy?

"Prince." she typed in on a whim. "You're name is Prince."

"M'kay." Harry said, drowsily. 

"Focus really hard now, Prince." the woman told him touching his chin and making him look up at her. "My name is Jess contact me when you get in game. Just say 'Call Chain Gang's Jess.'."

Harry nodded. Then he was falling. His clothes changed to ratty villager clothes in black and his glasses vanished all together.

* * *

Jess sat back in her pod and removed her visor. She was in an underground base that housed the game mainframes. All around her people sat in pods that were lifted into the air. The Boss Chain's pod was higher than anyone's. Hers was to the right and a little lower down. 

"A Guardian chosen on Start up!" She exclaimed to the man who had just pulled his visor off looking pissed. "What's with you?" 

"We manage this damn game, keep it running smoothly, and everything and don't use that to our advantage in game. We work hard in game to get where we are and yet the NPC Queen of the Northern Continent just informs me that I have to take part in the Mentor Program and that I don't have a choice or they'll shut down our guild." 

Jess threw her head back laughing. When she was done she smiled at him. 

"Don't worry. I've got this." she sent him Prince's data and the recording of his start up. "You can mentor Prince." 

"A Guardian on start up." Chain repeated. "No Guardian ever lasts more than a few weeks. Somehow they always offend the game and the class is taken away." 

Jess nodded bringing up the data of the last Guardian. He'd lasted two weeks longer than any other Guardian before the game had taken his class away and totally reset his game. It always seemed to take it as a personal insult when a Guardian failed and got very angry. Every Guardian or Helper as the first class was called to this point had suffered total reset. No items, no weapons, No levels, no skills no nothing. It was back to square 1. She found herself flinching and being glad that she hadn't been chosen. She had no idea what the requirements were but she would never be able to suffer a reset like that.

"Looks like he passed out." Chain said, studying the boy on the blue screen in front of him. "Whose in Angel Falls?" 

He had asked this of everyone in the room. 

"I am." Jess said, when everyone answered in the negative but all offered to help out and go over. "I had a quest over that way when I logged out. You'll have to meet us there to take him on as your pupil." 

Chain growled he was in the Capital where they were based out of and he'd pissed Andrew off so the man wasn't going to teleport him and he knew it. 

"It'll take awhile." Chain sighed. "Andrew's still got my teleport privileges revoked I have to find one of the portals."

Jess snickered again. Chain was still on restriction after two weeks? Everyone was shocked that he hadn't killed Andrew in game our out of it.

"I'm going in." Jess said, lowering her visor.

* * *

Jess appeared in her Assassin form. Tall, model thin, small breasts, blond hair in a high ponytail on her head, and cold blue eyes. Just how she looked IRL. Prince wasn't the only one who chose to look the same most people did. She rushed out of Angle Falls following the little dot on her map. She knew that Chain had linked his location to her map. It was cheating but it was their first offence and no one would call them on it anyway and not only out of fear. It wasn't long before she arrived at the boy's location. He was just coming around. 

"Have you been sleeping this whole time?" Jess asked him. Helping him to his feet.

"Do.....Do I know you?" Prince asked with a frown then looked around. "Where am I?"

"These are the planes outside of Angle Falls." Jess explained. "It's one of the smallest villages on this continent." 

"Okay." Prince nodded. "I'm sorry, lady, but do you know me?" he pointed at himself. "Like what my name is? Cause I can't remember." 

"Your name is Prince." Jess told him. She didn't like where this was heading. "You don't remember?" Prince shook his head. "Do you know how old you are? Where you live? Your family? Anything like that?" 

"No." Prince said, after some thought he suddenly looked worried.

Jess wanted to kill something so she threw a dagger into a blue slime that got to close to Prince. He hid behind her and clung to her arm as she picked it up. What were the odds that Prince didn't know this was a game? Probably really high. She made her blue screen appear and noticed that he was watching in interest. 

"I'm sending a message to a friend of mine don't worry." she said, in an unusually nice voice. "Well, come on lets get you to Angel Falls you're a sitting duck out here without a weapon or spell." 

Prince followed. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jess by the way." She told him. She decided on a story that would explain what they were doing here. "Your mentor should arrive soon." 

"Is that why we came here?" Prince asked not letting go of her left arm. "To meet my Mentor?" he frowned. "A Mentor is a teacher?" 

"That's right a mentor is a teacher." Jess agreed, at least he seemed to have retained something. "and yes we came here to meet him only he's running late. You got separated from me." 

"I don't remember." Prince told her. "But if you say so." He got his first look at the village. "Wow! It's so pretty!" 

Angel Falls aptly named for the giant waterfall that came down from the mountain to the left and the lake it formed. It was a small serene village and not many people ever got 'Born' here. Hardly any players or NPC's amounted to anything but farmers or fishermen here. There was a hotel but it was small, there was a store but it was limited and a Blacksmith that was all but useless. It had gotten Angel in its name because of how quaint and peaceful it was. 

"Welcome to Angel Falls." Jess said, as they entered the gates.

* * *

Chain hated taking the main portals. He hated it that's why he'd set up teleportation from the Guild. He could get to the main cities and towns instantly even if it did cost it was worth it. He raced through the Gate and came out in the plains around Angle Falls. He was off before the Gate Guards could ask him what a person his level was doing in a place like this or question which guild he came from. His Guild had a reputation or at least they were working on it. He had a good number of members for being a level 1 guild most of course were in his Gang IRL. He'd named the Guild after the Gang which he'd been named after himself. His guild wasn't trusted much yet but that didn't stop them. But most people were still wary of anyone wearing a black cut with a silver noose chain on the back. He had no idea where the fear came from they hadn't done anything wrong or broken any laws. He shook his head to clear it as he raced across the plains hoping beyond hope that Jess hadn't gotten annoyed and killed the boy yet. Jess was known for her temper after all it was legendary. 

When he finally found the two he was beyond amused. Jess was laying beneath a tree close to the lake and the one named Prince was fishing. He couldn't help it he took out his Game Camera and took a picture of them. He watched them for awhile.

* * *

Jess had gotten fed up with just leading Prince around town and waiting around so she'd found him a quest to do. It was simple really all he had to do was catch some fish the stick and string fishing pole he was given. Prince had been so excited about his first quest. After ten minutes Jess had dozed off.

Prince pulled his third fish out of the water and stored it in his Inventory that Jess had taught him about. It was in the blue screen that kept popping up. While mostly boring Prince found this relaxing. He smiled brightly when he saw Jess had already fallen asleep. He turned his mind back to trying to remember who he was but he just kept getting blanks. It was really annoying him. He pulled yet another fish from the water. 

**Fishing-2**

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you.**

Prince ignored that as he was too busy putting his fifth fish in his inventory. The fish were really biting today and that was good. By the time Jess woke up he'd caught 110 fish.

"110?" Jess asked, a little shocked. Fish didn't bite like this in other parts of the continent. "Why did you catch that many when you only needed 10?" 

"I don't know." Prince shrugged. "I just kept going. I'm sure I'll use it for something like dinner tonight."

Jess gave him a weak smile then spotted Chain. 

"About time you got here!" She snapped at him. 

"I've been here for an hour, sleeping beauty." He said, blowing smoke from his cigarette. "I just didn't come over because I thought it was better if you made the introductions."

He nodded to where Prince was clinging to Jess's arm and hiding behind her. 

Chain had black hair slicked back into a ponytail at his shoulders, cold ice blue eyes, he was tall at maybe 6 foot. He was broad shouldered and well muscled. His black pants looked glued on showing his lower body was in just as a good shape as his upper. He wore black combat boots. There were black leather fingerless gloves on his hand. He wore no shirt just a black leather cut with the silver noose chain on the back. 

Harry stared hard at the ground blushing.

"Prince, this is my friend Chain he's going to be your Mentor." Jess said, calmly. "Chain." she bit out her normal anger lacing her voice. "This is Prince you'd better take damn good care of him." 

"You're not leaving now are you, big sis?" Prince asked. 

Jess and Chain were caught off guard by Prince's question mostly because he'd called Jess sis and because he was asking Jess of all people to stay with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm not leaving." Jess decided, messing up Prince's hair. "Not yet anyway. I'll have to leave at some point though to go to work." 

"Okay, sis." Prince said, "So what does a Mentor do exactly?" 

"I teach you about....." Jess elbowed Chain hard in his stomach. "Fighting, Quests and things like that and give you buffs that help you level up and get to your job faster." 

"Well, okay." Prince said, shrugging. "But I should turn in this quest first. Sis, says that I need a weapon will I get that if I do the quests around here?" 

"I don't know I never did the Angel Falls quests." Chain replied, lighting up a cigarette. "Did you, Jess?" 

"No, " Jess frowned, "I'm sure we know someone who did the quests though." 

Chain and Jess both contacted others in their Guild and Gang. They finally got an answer from Huston of all people. 

"Huston, did these quests?" Jess said, shocked. "So this is Tutorial quests." 

"Tutorial?" Prince asked. 

"Quests to teach you how to use items and fight and cook and everything." Chain explained, quickly. "Hue says you should get a weapon of some sort during the quests." He looked at Jess and blew smoke. "This is going to be boring as hell." 

Jess sighed as she agreed but they'd never done these quests and she was feeling protective of Prince so they decided to take part in the quests as well. After Prince turned in the fish they were off to milk cows. 

"I'd rather kill them." Jess sighed, "Beef."

"But, sis I thought we were having fish for dinner." Prince said, confused. Had he imagined that?

"Yeah, we are." Jess said, quickly. "Of course we are if that's what you want." 

Prince blinked at her he was confused. Something was up with his Sis she was acting weird though then again he had nothing to compare her behavior to so maybe this was normal? He somehow doubted it. He focused on milking his cow. 

**Cow Milking-1**

He frowned he wasn't that good at this but judging from the cursing from his Sis and mentor neither were they. Maybe because they had skipped this quest? 

"Ugh.....this is why I buy my milk!" Jess raged, when they were finished. "That was so annoying!" 

Prince found himself turning a laugh into a cough and covering it with his hand. The quests continued teaching them mundane skills that Jess and Chain swore they were never going to actually use and had always just paid for the service. Prince actually enjoyed helping the people around Angel Falls.

**You've Received a Helper Point.**

Prince frowned at the screen he'd been getting those throughout the day he wondered what they did. 

"What are Helper Points?" He decided to ask Chain.

"Your final class is Guardian but you'll start as a Helper when you class change from Villager. You should be able to use your Helper Points to buy skills and powers." Chain explained.

He then had to teach Prince how to do that. 

Prince stared at the choices presented to him. 

"I'll probably be able to unlock more options if I get a weapon." He thought out loud. "But right now I'll learn the spell Heal. It's always good to be able to Heal after all." 

He chose it. 

**You've learned Heal.**

He closed the screen and swung his pickaxe at the rocks looking for Tin and Copper ore for his quest. Jess seemed to have gone crazy as she was attack the rocks with a manic vigor. He wondered if he should ask if she was okay but she seemed to be focusing so much that she probably wouldn't hear him and he was too scared that she might hurt him if he interrupted her so he just focused on his work. 

**Mining-2**

Is what he came away with. 

When it got late they weren't even half way done with the quests. Prince had discovered what appeared to be an abandoned hotel on a hill next to the waterfall and Jess and Chain decided they would leave him there tonight. They made a fire outside and cooked some of Prince's fish to eat. When they were sure he was asleep they logged out. 

Prince opened his eyes just in time to see both Jess and Chain vanish. He frowned how had they done that? 

**Would you like to log out?**

Prince stared at the screen. What did that mean? He was curious so he pressed yes. Pain seared through his body it finally ended. 

**You can not log out.**

Prince drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the Dursley's slept three men crept into their house searching for the one who had created the Prince Character and was now trapped in the game. They found three active visors upstairs and one on the main floor. Opening the cupboard under the stairs they found the boy they were looking for and took him. Whisking him away into the van. 

Once they arrived at their company they put Harry's body in their medical wing where doctors hooked him up to all sorts of machines to monitor him and put a feeding tube down his throat. The room was large and seemed to go on forever every bed was full of a person that was hooked up just like Harry.

* * *

When Prince woke up again it was to find that Chain and Jess weren't back yet. He walked outside to see that is was barely sunrise. He began walking around Angel Falls with his arms behind his head it was even more beautiful at sunrise. He heard a loud noise coming from a chicken coop from the farm he walked over that way and saw a tiny black wolf pup chasing a chicken. The wolf could easily fit in the palm of his hand. He looked around and found a stick he picked it up. 

**You've found a weapon.**

**Weapon Obtained!**

**Stick Obtained!**

Prince was taught how to equip the stick then went to the wolf and slapped the stick on it's head. The wolves small health bar dropped to 0. Prince watched the wolf vanish for a second then reappear whimpering a little ways away. The stick appeared at Prince's side as he collected a wolf fang and a pelt and put them in his inventory he then walked to the wolf. 

"These chickens aren't just yours to eat." Prince scolded he pulled some burnt fish out of his inventory. "Here you can eat this. I know it's not well cooked because I did it myself." 

The wolf didn't seem to care it ate a whole fish then licked Prince's hand in thanks and limped away. 

"You're hurt." Prince grabbed the small wolf into his lap and took it's left paw into his hand and closed his hand around it. "**_Heal_**." 

A golden light shown from his hand and surrounded the tiny paw. Prince held the spell until he was out of MP. 

**Heal success.**

**Heal-1**

"There you go, little guy." Prince said, "That should help." he let the wolf go and got to his feet. "Now don't go eating the chickens they belong to the farmer."

He began walking away and the wolf followed. 

"Well, now." Prince jumped and saw a grinning Farmer. "That wolf has been chasing my chicken for months. Thank you, kiddo." 

"No problem." Prince shrugged. "He was probably only chasing them because he was hurt and couldn't hunt, sir."

"Here, take this." The Farmer gave Prince a pack of seeds. "As thank you for helping me." 

Prince just smiled and walked off the small wolf following him. When they got back to the hotel Prince decided that he was bored. He checked how many Helper points he had and what he could buy with them. He could only learn the spell Fire. So he decided to learn it and then walked around the wall of Angel Falls. He found a small hole in the wall that he could get out of and slipped out on to the plains.

"I can fight now so this should be okay." Prince said to the wolf pup who was still following him. "Besides I just want to explore." 

The wolf barked happily tail wagging as it followed. 

Prince walked around dodging monsters which was easy as most seemed to be asleep. He was amazed by how beautiful everything was in the sunrise.

* * *

Chain cursed running out of Angel Falls he couldn't believe Prince had left the town. What was that boy thinking? He raced around looking for the boy he finally found him near the Portal how had he'd gotten out this far? The answer came when Prince jumped back to avoid a Slime and held out his hand. 

"**_Fire_**" Prince cried. 

Fire shot out of Prince's hand and engulfed the Slime taking almost all of it's HP. Chain watched as a wolf pup shot out and finished off the Slime. 

"This is getting ridiculous we need to head back." Prince sighed, he was tired already. 

"You shouldn't have come out here on your own." Chain scolded softly walking up. Prince blushed and stared at the ground. "I'm not mad and Jess wont be either she'll be worried about you." Prince nodded. "Anyway who is this little guy?" 

"Oh, I went for a walk this morning around town and found him trying to hunt the Farmer's chickens so I stopped him and found he was hurt. I fed him a fish and healed and he's been following me ever since. I think he wants to be my pet." 

The Wolf barked agreeing. 

Chain actually chuckled. It wasn't unheard of but Prince must be beyond lucky. 

"What will you call him?" Chain wondered. 

**Name your Pet.**

Prince frowned hard thinking. 

"I don't know." He said, "How about.....Abbadon." 

Chain laughed. 

"I like it." 

The wolf pup barked in agreement. 

"Okay, then your name is Abbadon." Prince said happily. 

**Abbadon is now your pet and will fight beside you. As he levels up he will grow and get bigger and stronger.**

* * *

Prince was having fun learning how to cook bread around noon when Jess finally showed up. Prince was suitably distracted so he didn't actually noticed until he was done. He then threw himself on her. 

"Sis!" 

Jess was shocked by the hug she didn't even hug her own brother. She patted his back awkwardly. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Prince....."

"It's okay, sis you probably had work!" He was grinning at her. He suddenly held out Abbadon. "Look, sis I got a pet. His name is Abbadon." 

Jess smirked and petted the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince finished the Tutorial quests that day and had a new nice shiny bronze dagger now. 

"Come on, Sis!" Prince pulled on Jess' arm. "Abaddon and I want to show that we can fight!" 

"Then it's time to teach you about the boards." Chain said, "Oh, what level are you? You were fighting earlier."

"YOU WERE?!" Jess grabbed Prince's shoulders. "Are you okay?! Chain can't heal!" 

"But I can, sis." Prince was beaming. "and yes, I'm fine and so is Abaddon. Chain brought us right home when he found us, sis. I had used all my magic and was tired but Chain brought us home." 

They found a large board with paper all over it Prince had passed it many times since he'd been here. 

Prince checked his stats. 

"I'm level 5." He informed. 

"Then you can use the board." Jess said, "Lets find you an easy one to start with." 

"Okay, sis!" Prince said, happily. "Abaddon and I did well with the slime earlier maybe we should do something like that."

Jess smiled and looked at the quests. 

"You're a villager you don't get those kinds of quests yet." Chain explained. "You get to do quests for people around the village. You'll level up faster doing these quests."

"Kay." 

"Here we go." Jess said, "Gather heather. That should be easy enough and you'll get to do some fighting on the way."

"The Heather bushes are pretty far out." Chain frowned, and hissed at her. 

"He can do it." 

"You'll come with right, sis?" Prince said, hyperly. 

"Of course we will." Jess told him warmly. 

So they left town.

* * *

Jess hated to admit it but she was impressed with how well Prince and Abaddon were doing. She finally got fed up though and taught Prince some dagger training. How to hold it and fight with it. 

"This way you don't use all your mana." Jess told him finally. "Like you just did." 

"Okay, sis." Prince beamed brightly. 

Chain was amused by their interaction but he was currently sending a message to his annoying ex-girlfriend who seemed to think that they were still together. He was scolding her for saying he'd promised to take her on an adventure today when he hadn't. He'd known he'd had to keep an eye on Prince. She was beyond annoying him. He closed the screen and watched as Jess instructed Prince in combat with his knife. 

**Knife Mastery-1**

Prince and Abaddon were doing better by the time they finally reached the back of the mountain area the surrounded Angel Falls. Prince knelt and began gathering the Heather.

"This would be a great place for a home." Prince said, absently, "right here in the back you know. It's defensible, and serene."

"Yeah." Chain said, nodding and looking around. "I should move the guild house here." 

Jess snorted then agreed with him. Besides Prince seemed to love being here. 

"Okay, I got the Heather!" Prince beamed grabbing Jess' arm his eyes shining with adoration when he looked at her. Jess was not used to this but found that when it came to Prince she liked it. "Lets go back to the village now!" 

It was an easier trip back to the village. They found the girl who'd wanted the Heather then went the board and handed in the quest. 

"Oh, wow!" Prince cried, rubbing his eyes he was tired and the sun was going down. "I went up to level 8!" 

"Oh, here." Chain held a scroll over Prince's head it glew and a white light rained down over Prince. When the scroll was gone Chain did it again with another scroll. "There your buffs I'm sorry I forgot."

"Now I'm already up to level 10! and I got 100g from that!" Prince said with wide eyes. "Do you get experience and money for doing that too?!"

"Yeah." Chain grunted. "Now let hunt up some dinner." 

**Hunting-1**

Abaddon and Prince happily ate some rabbit that night before going to the Inn and crashing.

* * *

Prince slept until Jess woke him up the next morning. Prince happily greeted her and they ate burnt fish for breakfast. Prince quested for most of the day with Jess giving him lessons with his dagger and training his magic. 

**Healing-4**

**Fire-3**

Prince panted as he leaned against a tree.

"I thought this would be an easy quest." Prince huffed puffing out his cheeks. Jess smirked, she'd known this quest would be hard for Prince but she'd let him take it so that he could test himself and learn some lessons. Prince wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm out of magic and I've been using my dagger." 

"You're doing well." Jess told him. "But you need to rest. How is your buff doing?" 

Prince brought up his stat screen. He touched his buff.

"I've still got just about 7 hrs on it." Prince told her. "and I'm now level 13........wow, we're doing well huh, Abaddon?" 

Abaddon whimpered. 

"Huh? You're hungry?" Prince asked then touched his stomach, "Yeah, I am too lets eat." 

**Cooking-2**

Prince managed to not burn three fish in a row and they ate them. After a little more rest they were off again. 

"Can we even beat the monster we're hunting?" Prince wondered. "I mean it's got to be a monster that's been stealing the kids right?" Prince sighed, as they rounded some trees. "There's the ruins we're so close." 

Jess frowned as they stopped at the entrance to the ruins. She had a bad feeling about this place. She formed a party with Prince. 

"A party?" Prince asked, looking up at her. 

"Just in case." she said, smiling at him.

They entered the ruins and began sneaking around. 

**Stealth-1**

Prince ignored the screen and frowned staying close to the ground as he stalked through the halls.

* * *

They'd been sneaking along for almost two hours and haven't run into any monsters. He was getting anxious and so was Abaddon who sniffing out any humans in the ruins or at least trying to. Abaddon whimpered suddenly. 

**Sense-1**

**Attack from left!**

"**_Fire!_**" Prince cried firing off his spell. 

His spell was deflected by something. Jess moved in front of Prince and Abaddon. 

"It's not fair bringing an adventurer with you." A voice said, in the darkness. 

"Who are you?!" Jess demanded. "Come out!" 

"Where are the kids?" Prince asked, moving to Jess' side. 

"There is a door a little further down the hall." the voice said. "All the children are in there but the monster in there wont let you have them." 

"Then we'll make it." Prince said, confidently more confidently than he actually felt. "I've got Abaddon and Sis so that monster doesn't scare me."

"Who are you?!" Jess demanded again. "If you mean us no harm come out!" 

"I am uncomfortable with you seeing me." the voice whispered. "The monster will wake soon. I will provide healing from behind if need be. It's best to attack when it's asleep." 

Jess frowned this wasn't normal but she let Prince lead the way to the door and helped him push it open. In the middle of the room was a Goblin. There were children around the room. Jess motioned for them to be silent and they all nodded some hugging each other while they cried silently. She noted that Prince suddenly looked pissed. 

"Will my fire work on that?" He asked. 

"It should." Jess told him, "It's armor doesn't look that good." 

Prince didn't know why he was so pissed to find this Goblin with all these crying kids maybe because a few looked hurt? But why would that piss him off? He didn't understand what he was feeling and why he was feeling it. He got his dagger out and Abaddon growled at his feet. He'd grown but he still wasn't that big. 

"**_Fire!_**" Prince's fire hit the Goblin as Abaddon jumped on it attacking it with claw and teeth. 

The Goblin threw Abaddon away and into the wall. 

A golden light rained down on Abaddon healing him as Prince went in with his dagger making sure that the Goblin didn't get it's weapon or even get to it's feet. 

Jess snuck around gathering the kids to her and getting them to the door and out of the room. 

Prince jumped back avoiding a fist from the Goblin as Abaddon bit the ankle. The Goblin howled loudly and growled in rage. It got it's club. Prince threw another fire at it to keep it off balance and got in close to hit again. His eyes got huge as the club came flying towards his head.


End file.
